Complete
by Delgado
Summary: Tommy/Hayley. Everybody's looking for that someone...someone who makes it all complete...


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS**

AN: Okay, I seriously don't have _a clue_ where this story came from, it has been lurking somewhere in the depths of my hard drive for about a year now, so I think it's about time I posted it.

I also have no idea where the idea for this came from; it's been so long since I wrote it, so it probably seems really random.

**&**

Tommy gazed forlornly at what seemed to be hundreds of cardboard boxes cluttering his lounge. After several years of hoarding and collecting many weird, wonderful and some downright stupid artefacts, he had finally decided to clear out any of them that didn't have value in any way, shape or form, in order to free some space in the house...and also to put a stop to the endless days of telling himself that he would 'do it at the weekend' or 'do it when i've finished this'.

The Black Ranger reluctantly opened the first box to file through the various items; a large black refuse bag lay at his feet for anything deemed unworthy of keeping its place inside the Oliver household.

A distinct clinking of pots and the sound of running water issued from the kitchen, indicating that Hayley had surfaced for her half-an-hourly hot drink of choice. She lounged towards him with a steaming mug of coffee in one hand as she made her way back to the Dino Lair. However, the enormous supply of boxes seemed to be more enthralling than whatever was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs as she opted to sit down on the couch. "What are you doing?".

"Figured i'd get rid of some of this rubbish...", Tommy smiled as he slumped down beside Hayley exhaustedly; even though he had only got to the third box. "...I didn't even know I had half of it". The tech wizard caught a glimpse of several unopened wrappers and boxes, which now resided in the refuse bag; their contents undisturbed.

Tommy pulled another box towards himself and let it rest at his feet as he removed the lid. He picked up the first item, which was a small white envelope and unveiled its contents...

...They were photos, from before he'd even left high school...he picked up the pile and slowly filed through them. Hayley watched as the Black Dino Ranger couldn't help but grin at the memories. He looked at the picture of himself with the rest of his old Ranger teammates – He was pulling an awkward face as the photo was taken; mainly due to the fact that Kim was standing by his side as she persistently poked him in the stomach whilst grinning for the camera herself...Jason and Zack stood on his left, trying hard not to laugh at their friends' antics, whilst Trini and Billy stood in front of them all, both with their thumbs in the air, striking the cheesiest pose they could muster...

"Everything seemed so easy back then...", Tommy smiled at the innocent laughter in each of their faces, remembering the moment as if it was yesterday.

He flicked to the next photo – another one of the gang together, but this time on a field trip to the museum; each of them brandishing a dinosaur bone souvenir...

He moved to the next one – and hesitated...Tommy stared into his own face as he gazed at the image...it was taken maybe only a few weeks after the last one; on a day when the Rangers had decided to go to the beach. He was stood with the twinkling Californian sun in the background; his arms wrapped tightly around Kim as he stood behind her on the sand; his head resting gently on her shoulder...

Hayley surveyed Tommy's face carefully as the look on it turned from one of cheer to one of almost depression. The light in his eyes slowly faded away and the corners of his mouth dropped to below normal as he continued to stare at the photo. "I don't blame her you know...", he began. Hayley remained silent, yet made sure he knew she was listening with the comforting hand she rested on his shoulder; "I just knew that it wasn't where I was meant to be...right when I didn't go to Florida with her...when I didn't even bother replying to the letter...", he trailed off as he ran his finger slowly down the picture; "I even dated Kat straight after", he added; "I guess it taught me that I didn't love Kim as much as I thought...I still felt like there was something missing..." Hayley put her arm around him to provide a source of reassurance and comfort; she knew that what he needed right now was to get it all off his chest. "I'm happy I didn't go after her...", he began again, a small smile on his face, yet his tone still dampened; "...It stopped us both being hurt later on".

The Black Ranger slowly put the various photos back into their sleeve and returned them to their rightful box, before securely fastening the lid back on and placing the container near the door, ready to be put back into storage.

Hayley returned to the kitchen to replace the now forgotten cup of coffee that she had made earlier and returned after a few moments with two mugs. "I figured you might want this...", she handed one to Tommy whilst she sipped her own.

"Hot chocolate, my favorite...", some of the happiness returned to his features as he savored the warm liquid; "Thanks Hayley, I don't know what i'd do without you", he hugged her with his free hand.

"Everybody needs that special someone, you've just got to find them...most of the time they're right in front of your eyes and you just haven't realized it yet...", she pulled away from him and gently kissed his forehead.

"How do you know if it's the right person?", Tommy gazed at her intently as he fidgeted with his hands.

"I don't know, you just feel...complete", Hayley looked straight back at him, her eyes locking with his for a brief moment.

Tommy seemed restless as her words sat in his mind, he stared down at his hot chocolate, stealing a quick glance to his left every few seconds, his nerves getting the better of him .

"Err...Hayley?", Tommy turned anxiously to face her.

"Yeah?", her own face held signs of uneasiness.

"I-...", at the crucial moment, words failed him and his mind protested; _"Come on Oliver, just say it!"_, "I...I think I found that someone...", he gazed into her eyes meaningfully as in that moment, he became aware of his hand resting on Hayley's on the couch inbetween them both and couldn't help but glance down...her eyes followed his to see the same, yet neither made any attempt to move away...

As Hayley's face looked back towards Tommy's, he slowly leaned forward, his nerves almost bettering him before gently capturing her lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away slightly, after what seemed eternity; uncertain of her reaction.

Tommy looked deep into her eyes as Hayley's own wondered about his face momentarily, before she freed her hand from under his, placing it softly around his neck. Not allowing Tommy to have the upper hand this time she pulled him towards her as their lips made contact again; locked in a passionate kiss. Tommy happily obliged once more as he instinctively deepened the kiss; one hand reaching up to cup her cheek, stroking it gently.

He had never felt anything like it; the sensation sent an enormous wave of happiness throughout his body as he took in her aura; inhaling her scent as their tongues danced like there was no tomorrow.

Tommy's eyes remained closed as he savored the moment...all those years they had known each other and he could finally do what his heart had always wanted. Pulling away only when the need to breathe became apparent; he couldn't direct his gaze on to anything other than her.

"How'd you feel now?", Hayley asked breathlessly as their faces still lingered; almost touching; their hands entwined in each other's hair.

"Complete", Tommy answered simply; a genuine smile lighting up his face as he leaned in once more...

**&**

Sorry for it being so short, this isn't normally my style of writing so there are probably some flaws somewhere.

Reviews are always appreciated, and I DO take any comments you leave onboard, so feel free to leave one.

**And for anyone who's been reading '20 Rangers, 20 Questions' or 'It's Your Choice', if you wouldn't mind taking a look at my profile for a few seconds, there's a little message for you guys there :)**


End file.
